Doji family
The Doji family were the descendants of the children of Doji and Kakita who took their mother's name. They were the Champions of the Crane, and are frequently, though not exclusively, the Emerald Champions as well. The Doji hosted the Crane's courtier and magistrate schools, although many of their number trained in the Kakita schools also. Founding The history of the Doji family began with Doji, who had five children with Kakita. Each of the children were given the freedom to choose their surname at their gempukku - either Doji, after their mother, or Kakita, from their father's line. Way of the Crane, p. 25 Doji Nio was the founder of the Doji household and its first Daimyo. History The contributions from the Doji family throughout history shaped the civilization in Rokugan. They built the essential ceremonies and protocols that allowed the delicate political system to succeed, the Doji relying more on the power of the mind than the body. The Emperor's Left Hand have always been a member of the Crane, from the first Hantei to Kakita Yoshi and Hantei XXXVIII. To the Doji life itself was art, to be lived with finesse and without regrets. Their work in the Imperial Courts helped the people of Rokugan remember the purpose of living, to savor the finest of each moment. Many had no fear of death, because when you lived life to the fullest what could death take from you? The second son of Doji, Doji Nio, took his mothers name and followed in her footsteps. He served the Emperor as his mother had, and often traveled to the lands of the daimyo of other clans to facilitate communication and free trade between them. Way of the Crane, pp. 24-25 Politics Doji Daimyo Since the founding of the Doji family its daimyo had also been the Crane Clan Champion. Lady Doji was the only Champion who was not at the same time the Doji Daimyo. Doji Satsume passed down to his son Doji Hoturi the leadership of the family before Hoturi became the Clan Champion. Winter Court: Kyuden Seppun, p. 75 The only instance of this person not being a Doji was following the death of Doji Kuwanan in 1133 when Kakita Kaiten, the Kakita Daimyo acted as regent for both the Crane Clan and Doji family until the son of Kuwanan, Doji Kurohito, was old enough to assume the position in 1144. Immortal Steel, by Shawn Carman Secrets of the Crane, p. 45 Vassals of the Doji The following were the known vassal families of the Doji family: * Hanegansi family * Katogama family * Morehei family * Tsume family Within the family Family Motto The family motto of the Doji were the last words spoken by Lady Doji on the night of her disappearance. It was said she came to the bedside of Doji Ochiba, the wife of Doji Nio, and revealed to her several secrets which had since been passed down from each wife of the Crane daimyo. Mon of the Doji The mon of the Doji was a crane, holding an eightl-pointed snowflake in its beak. Schools & Paths The following were the Schools and Paths within the Doji family: * Doji Apologist * Doji Courtier * Doji Magistrate * Doji Arbiter * Doji Elite Guard * Doji's Fan * Doji Gamester * Doji Innocent * Doji Rhetorician * Doji Warrior-Poet Lands The Doji holdings strewn across the eastern coast of Rokugan. The holdings north of the Seikitsu Mountains were centers of trade and production, almost exclusively located near beaches, rivers, or major trade routes. Those to the south were mostly farmlands, mines, trading ports, and other industrial resources. Vassal families maintain these southern provinces, with only a few true Doji in attendance. Appointments in the northern provinces were rare and treasured, for it was only in the northern provinces that one could progress to the Doji hierarchy's higher ranks. Secrets of the Crane, p. 38 Provinces The following were known provinces under the control of the Doji family; Secrets of the Crane, p. 96 * Itoshii province (Do3) * Kazenmuketsu province (Do1) * Kougen province (Do5) * Oyomesan province (Do2) * Umoeru province (Do4) Holdings of the Doji * Benten Seido * The Doji Plains * Kyuden Doji * Musume Mura * Ookami Toshi * Palace of the Sea King * Shizuka Toshi * Umoeru Mura See also * Doji family/Meta Category:Crane Clan Families